Just Remember Me
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: My way of what should of happened in chapter "I Take a Permanent Vacation". I don't own Percy Jackson or Calypso. I only own the scenes I made up.


**Hello everyone. I know this isn't Percabeth, but I wanted to write my way of **_**I Take a Permanent Vacation **_**in BOTL. I think the Calypso and Percy scenes should of been more detailed, like I wanted more. So, I decided to write my way of this chapter. Enjoy and review. Percy's POV like from the original chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, only the scenes I made up. **

_Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current up my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send..." _

_Her voice trembled and she had to stop. _

_I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you so sad?"_

_"They send a person who can never stay" she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."_

_The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying._

_"Me?" I asked._

I was sitting on the bed, my feet dangling off the edge. I sat there, thinking about my friends. Thinking about Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood. I can't leave them. But I can't leave Calypso either. She's cared for me, she healed my wounds and burns.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Then I started mumbling. "What should I do? What should I possibly do?"

I walked back out towards the beach. I placed my hands into the pants pockets and walked along the shore. The sand was soft under my feet. Then I saw Calypso building something and tightening a rope around logs. I walked over to her and tried to figure out what she was making or building.

"What-" I was confused.

"I know you're leaving" she began, "When you were asleep, I heard you mumbling about your friends Grover and Tyson. You mumbled a girl named Annabeth"

I blushed at the sound of her name. Calypso rose and saw me standing behind her.

"I built you a raft. Trust me, it's perfectly safe" she promised. "You can trust me still, right?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Okay, now you can leave anytime you want to" then she walked over to her garden.

I stood by the shore and the raft. The ocean was calm and eerie; which I liked. I closed my eyes and smelt the smell of the sea. It was soothing. I opened my eyes and noticed Calypso was walking over here with something.

"I hope to see you again" I told her.

She shook her head. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice. When you leave, I will never see you again, Percy."

I took her hand but she let it slip out of mine. I sighed and looked up at her. Calypso dug a piece of moonlace inside my shirt pocket and kissed my forehead, like a blessing.

"You should get moving, Percy Jackson. I'll get you some food for your trip" then she walked back inside the cave.

A few moments later, Calypso walked back with a blanket of food. "There's some fruit, a canteen of nectar, and ambrosia. Just in case you feel any pain"

I took from her and placed it upon the raft. I looked at her and some tears were spilling onto her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me" Calypso told me. Her tears were leaving her eyes and I felt more ashamed ever in my life.

"Calypso..." I whispered, not knowing what to do.

She looked away, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Just remember me, Percy"

"Then give me something to remember you by" then I felt the plant in my pocket. "Beside moonlace"

She looked up and her eyes met mine. "Like what?"

I then leaned in but she pulled back. I blushed, not knowing why I did that.

"Uh... sorry" I muttered.

Calypso walked off, going back into the cave. I felt more ashamed than ever, trying to kiss her. I mean, I don't really know what came over me. She walked back out and her face was down. She placed something unto the raft.

"Um, I put another change of clothes... just in case. You might need it especially if your t-shirt gets ruined like the one you had earlier"

"Oh... thanks" I said.

She smiled softly but soon, it faded behind her sadness. Before I stepped on the raft to leave, I felt her grab my hand. I turned around and saw her looking up at me.

"Percy..." she began. "You told me to give you something to remember me"

"Yeah" I was confused.

Her hand ran through my hair, lightly and then her hand was placed on my cheek. Her fingers were barely touching but it was enough for heat to go up to my cheeks. Then she leaned up and kissed me, very lightly. It ended quickly and her hand left my cheek along her hand in my hand.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing just a few feet away from me.

"Just remember me, Percy" Calypso whispered, smiling. "Plant a garden in Manhatten for me... please?"

"I promise" I told her, climbing onto the raft.

As I sailed off, I turned around and saw her standing on the beach. I felt really bad about leaving her but I had to go back to my friends and camp.

Soon enough, the island of Ogygia was lost in the mist. I turned my head, remembering the kiss that Calypso gave me before I left. It was only for five seconds but it was enough to make me remember her.

"I will never forget you, Calypso" I whispered, wondering if she could here me.

No answer. I just sailed off to Camp Half-Blood alone and ashamed.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I felt like they needed more of a relationship, something else for him to remember her by. **

**Review, I want to see what you guys thought. Hopefully, I'll be able to update some stories today. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
